Cosmic Duel - Rosalina Vs Lucas
by CinnyGirl5
Summary: Who will come out on top between the PSI Power boy and the Cosmic Space Princess? While Lucas nervously approaches the stage, Rosalina has an interesting strategy in mind...


Lucas vs Rosalina

The next match was about to start.

Lucas quickly glided to the battlefield on top of his little spaceship, nervously looking around at the crowd cheering him on. He wasn't very confident going into this next match, or any match really. Still, the warm welcome from the crowd gave him a little bit of courage.

His opponent followed shortly after. A blonde, attractive young woman in a light blue dress who towered over him in size gracefully and gently glided down from above with her cute little star friend. She'd had a lot of success in her most recent battles, so she was feeling pretty confident about this one. Luma bounced around and jumped into Rosalina's arms upon landing as she stared at her foe with a sparkling eye and a grin on her face.

Lucas tried to stay strong, but his legs began to tremble in fear. He knew she was tall, but not _THIS_ tall. She was literally double his size, and he began to doubt his chances because of the huge size disadvantage he was at. He slowly backed away a little.

Rosalina noticed that her opponent was awfully frightened of her, and it made her chuckle a bit. "It looks like my opponent is a little frightened of space princesses, haha. What an unusual thing to be afraid of." She thought out loud, making some of the audience chuckle with her. It annoyed Lucas a little bit, but his nervousness still overpowered it. "Come on, don't be shy. What's there to be afraid of? I'm a friendly princess, I promise!" She continued in a gentle voice to mock him. He didn't believe her at all, not after hearing how dominant she was in her match against Ness, Lucas's best friend.

Rosalina got another idea into her head to make fun of her trembling foe. "Oooooh, I think I see the problem." She continued. "The little boy looks like he's stunned by my appearance alone. Could it be that he's immobilized by _love?" _She suggested sarcastically, staring at him with a smug look her face. The crowd giggled harder and Lucas began to get flustered. He was overwhelmed by embarassment and felt the need to defend himself. "W-what? No I-" Rosalina interrupted her foe, overpowering him. "Awwwww, Lucas has a cruuuuush! Lucas has a cruuuuush!" She repeated tauntingly again and again as some of the crowd joined in. Lucas became more aggravated and his face turned bright red in a mix of anger, angst and embarassment. "S-Stop! I'm not-" He was interrupted once more . "Hahahaha! You're way too young to be thinking about those kinds of things, Lucas! Why are you into women so much older than you?" She knew that Lucas wasn't _really_ into her, but she was just trying to get under his skin, and it seemed to be working. "Besides, dumb, wimpy little boys aren't my type anyway. Too bad for you!"

Lucas knew that trying to respond would be no use, but he was clearly agitated. He clenched his fists as his opponent giggled quietly. She was amused that her mocking was getting a rise out of him. Rosa knew that Lucas was strong, but he also had one very glaring weakness - Mentality.

Rosalina was a fighter who was heavily focused on the mental battle and mindgames. She liked to play psycological warfare with her foes. She deliberately played in an extremely annoying, defensive manner, setting up walls with her magic and Luma which are frustrating for the opponent to penetrate. In addition to this, she frequently taunted her opponents in battle, baiting them into her traps and unbreakable walls. If she knows that her opponent is easy to aggravate or gets annoyed by something specifically, she'll tease and provoke them all day long. This happened in her match against Little Mac, in which she continuously taunted him about his size. She got in his head and made him furious, and she ended up dominating, being one of the most dominant battles ever. The anger and frustration will continue to pile on and she'll go in even harder once they show signs of anger or tilt. Their emotions will eventually get the better of them and they'll start to rush in recklessly, only to be walled out multiple times. They'll then be enraged become predictable, and that's when it all becomes a walk in the park for her.

Many fighters that had to fight her stated that she was especially annoying to fight. Her taunting comments made them want to annihilate her, but they couldn't because her walls were unpenetrable. Her playstyle lead to her having a mixed bag of lovers and haters. Some thought the magic and stars she used in battle were a pleasant sight, and they also thought she was very attractive and graceful herself. Some liked her because they found it entertaining watching her demoralize and torment her opponents, causing them to crumble and crack to their own emotions. On the other hand, many people thought that it was a rude, disrespectful and unhonorable way of fighting. She loved both her lovers and haters. She enjoyed the support and compliments, but she also thought that it was funny to taunt or mess with her haters and get a rise out of them.

Lucas was a very emotional boy and she knew this. Getting his blood boiling would be key to winning the fight, and she wasn't gonna hold back. She was here to win.

"THREE,"

"TWO,"

"ONE,"

"GO!"

The match had begun, and despite his annoyance, he was still more afraid than anything, so much so that he froze up as if he'd used PK Freeze on himself. "Awww, is the poor little boy too scared to fight?" She said condescendingly. Rosa kept on taunting him further while laughing. She could tell he was still terrified, so she tried to turn that angst into anger. She wanted him to run at her, not sit there and do nothing.

"Oooh, those clenched fists are truly terrifying! Little Lucas looks like he's about to lose it~!" His eyebrows narrowed as his temperature rised. "Haha! Guess I was right!" Rosalina beckoned the boy with her wand as she smirked, baiting him into approaching her.

After a while, the taunting and beckoning got to him and he finally threw out a move. "PK FIRE!" He yelled as a yellow jolt of fire emitted from his hands and into the condescending woman.

...But it had no effect. Rosalina pulled in the fire and took control of it herself through magic and it simply seemed to vanish. "Nice try!" She taunted. The look of shock and frustration on Lucas's face was quite amusing to her. The fact that he attacked showed that his anger was getting stronger as his fear got weaker. That's what she wanted. She went in harder.

"Is that all you can do?" Rosalina smirked at the irritated child to push him further. Lucas tried again and again in response. "PK FIRE! PK FIRE! PK FIRE!" But they had no effect as his opponent dealt with them effortlessly. Lucas then tried a "PK THUNDER!" but it met the same fate. The smug grin on her face was really getting him worked up. Now she knew he was close to snapping, and she knew exactly what would make him stop throwing useless projectiles and instead make him run recklessly into her traps.

She giggled once more. "You can try all you want, but it's not gonna bring Claus back~" she taunted, winking at the boy to mess with him further.

And that did it. Lucas was mad, _really _mad. It made his heart sink thinking about his lost brother, so taunting him about it would surely set him off. He wasn't alone either. Many of the audience members got mad at her remark, thinking it was going too far to taunt him about dead family members. She didn't care, and kept her annoying smirk up as she watched her mindgames quickly come into affect.

Lucas finally snapped. He dashed at the girl as fast as he could with his stubby little legs ready to deliver a PSI Punch, but his plans were sadly ruined. Rosalina commanded Luma to throw out a few star bits in front of him to poke him and stop him in his tracks. Lucas recklessly ran into them and it got him even angrier, but it didn't stop him. Realizing this, she did it again and again for physical and mental damage. She watched his face get as red as a fresh tomato and chuckled at the sight. "Haha! It's so easy to get under your skin."

Lucas finally got passed the starbits and was about to let out all of his anger with the PSI Punch. He charged at her without thinking, letting Rosalina effortlessly dodge out of the way by warping behind him. She grabbed her foe with one hand as a counter attack, and decided to toy with him more instead of immediately throwing him. "Oh my, I haven't seen _this_ side of you before. Where did the shy, wimpy Lucas go? I think I liked that one better." She teased him as some of the crowd continued to boo her for her previous comment. Enraged, Lucas tried to smack the princess in the face whilst still in her grasp, but he just couldn't reach. Rosalina laughed louder than ever before at his attempts. "Hahahaha! Awww, the poor little boy can't reach me with his stubby little arms!" She began to jab him with the sparkling wand in her left hand to poke the bear.

Lucas was absolutely infuriated. "S-STOP IT!" He screamed as tears of frustration began to slowly trickle down his face. He was so angry yet depressed about her Claus comment and her poking definitely wasn't helping. "Make me." She challenged, knowing that it would annoy him further. Still in her grasp. Lucas desperately attempted to break free by wriggling about, but he just wasn't strong enough. Rosa smirked. "Aww, are those tears I see streaming down your face?" She noticed the tears of frustration and saw it as a chance to taunt him once more. "Are you gonna go cry to your mommy?" The patronizing comments were exasperating him, making his blood boil so much that even Rosalina's hand started to burn. She continuously poked him with the wand and delivered one more devestating mental blow. "Oh waaaaait, you don't have a mommy anymore, do you?" She smiled tauntingly. "How unfortunate." Lucas screamed in a rage and a lot of the audience roared upon hearing the statement.

Rosa saw that the upset boy was about to explode, so she quickly tossed the boy behind her and followed up with a giant punch from Luma, blasting him offstage.

As Lucas attempted to recover, the crowd were outraged. Rosalina was loving it. Their anger gave her energy. As she received many boos and insults from the crowd, she turned to them, grinning, and began to blow kisses to some of the members to taunt them. She hoped that it would make them go insane.

And boy was it working.

One young audience member near the front, about the age of 13, got furious over her taunt. He was so exasperated that he tossed his half full milkshake directly at her head in a rage, but missed. Rosa noticed and couldn't contain her laughter any longer. As she giggled condescendingly at the angry child, he began to get more and more heated and he began to growl.

"Missed me!" She taunted, winking at the boy to mess with him. "Little kids like you are so easy to anger!" She glided closer to the boy. "Isn't it past your bedtime, little boy?" She goaded him further, hoping that he would throw more of his things at her in frustration. It was funny to her.

And she had successfully tipped another child over the edge. Aggravated and humiliated by her second taunt, he threw his entire popcorn bag at the annoying space princess without thinking. Rosa swiftly dodged out of the way, completely missing her elegant blue dress, and now his popcorn was all over the ground.

She let out another taunting laugh. "Awww, the dumb little kid's lost his little temper! Your aim is awfully bad, kiddo! Now you have no more popcorn left. How unfortunate." She beckoned him with her wand. "Over hereeeee, kiddy kiddy! You can't miss _again, _can you?" Her smirk and taunting comments had made him fully lose it now. He had nothing else to throw, so he tried to rush onto the stage and punch the girl straight in the face, but he was held back by the people around him. Rosa continued to giggle, gently waving goodbye to her tormented hater to mock him as she drifted back to the fight.

Lucas had successfully recovered, and he was absolutely furious. Rosalina wasn't going to give him any chances to get his composure back. "Little Lucas is looking a little sunburnt." she commented, immediately noticing his bright red skin. It was clear he was erupting on the inside. "The weather down there must be scorching! He looks like he's about to explode!" Her observations definitely weren't wrong, and mocking him about his size definitely wasn't helping.

"W-WHY?!?!" Lucas screamed as he began to sob relentlessly again. "WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MY DEAD FAMILY??!! W-WHY ARE YOU ANNOYING ME SO MUCH?!?! WHY!?!?..." the mix of rage and sadness was crystal clear in his voice. Rosalina ignored his questions and tortured the boy even more, because it was fun. "Awww, the little baby can't handle a little teasing? So emotional!" Lucas got even hotter with every word she said. "Waaaah! The space girl is annoying me! She's just too good! Waaaaah!" Said Rosalina, as she began to mimic the crying with her hands up to her eyes.

Lucas couldn't take the taunting anymore. He rushed at her in a rage, but his dash was swiftly interrupted by a punishing kick to the face from Rosalina's high heels. It left a clear mark and knocked him down.

As Lucas was on the floor, still in tears from her previous comments, Rosalina took the time to command Luma to warp behind him for a surprise attack. She was about to finish him off. Lucas got up unknowingly and was greeted by the elegant, blue space princess beckoning him with her wand again. "Come ooooooon!" She shouted tauntingly, "Mommy wouldn't be proud!" Lucas shrieked in anger and charged foolishly at her again. He was too enraged to notice that Luma wasn't beside her as usual. As soon as he was about to make contact with her, Luma charged in with a powerful uppercut, so strong that it sent Lucas into space. "See ya!" Rosalina sent a final taunt as she waved him goodbye.

Rosalina dominated yet another match in a convincing fashion. As she became overwhelmed with a mixed bag of cheers and boos, she smiled and bowed gracefully to the crowd. Her and Luma looked forward to seeing who their next opponent was.


End file.
